


La moto

by Mereth



Series: El Camino [2]
Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: En un viaje en moto, Bruno se dedica a poner a Pol, muy, muy cachondo. Y claro esto tiene consecuencias.
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Series: El Camino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707223
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	La moto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumadesatada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/gifts).



> Esta historia surge gracias a un comentario de Plumadesatada en el capítulo VII de El Camino. Su comentario me dio una imagen mental maravillosa, y claro, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Así que bonita, este fic es para ti. Gracias por la imagen. :)
> 
> Está situado en algún momento 3 años en el futuro de El Camino (o sea algo así como 5 años después del final de Merlí, por situarnos), pero realmente pueden leerse independientemente.

Bruno nunca había tenido ninguna opinión a favor o en contra de las motos. Era algo que existía, que se cruzaba mil veces al viajar por Barcelona, pero que nunca le había llamado mucho la atención. Al contrario que muchos de sus compañeros de instituto, él nunca había sentido esa imperiosa necesidad de tener una, aunque había envidiado un poco la libertad que daba tenerla en vez de depender del metro y los autobuses.

Pero toda esa total indiferencia hacia las motos, había empezado a desaparecer la primera vez que se subió a una con Pol Rubio. Ya en esos momentos, con un montón de cosas no dichas separándoles tanto como el palmo de distancia entre ellos en el asiento, Bruno no pudo evitar pensar que las motos no estaban tan mal. Ese pensamiento volvió a cruzarse varias veces por su mente. De hecho, era un pensamiento recurrente cada vez que veía a Pol y su moto, que no hacía más que añadir más carga a la tensión entre ellos que crecía al mismo ritmo que la cantidad de cosas –de _sentimientos_ -, no expresados.

Pero de eso hacía más de tres años; los suficientes para que todos los cambios que había tenido su vida hicieran que el recuerdo pareciera más bien de una vida anterior. Una donde ese palmo de separación que había habido la primera vez que se sentó en esa moto fuera algo tan normal como la idea de que, hubo una vez, en que podía afirmar de forma categórica que nunca había salido con Pol Rubio.

Una vida a la que no tenía ninguna intención de volver.

\- Brunete…- la voz de Pol sonó con una mezcla de cariño e irritación que también mostraba su cara al girar la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro.- Si empiezas así tío, me vas a distraer y nos vamos a dar una hostia.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Bruno inocente, su aliento acariciando la mejilla que había girado hacia él- No he hecho nada, sólo agarrarme bien.

\- He visto lapas menos pegadas que tú ahora mismo, tío.- Pol le miró alzando las cejas- No sé qué cojones estás planeando y sabes que de normal no tengo problema en dejarme liar, pero estamos encima de la moto y nos la podemos pegar.

\- Pero estamos parados, chulito- murmuró todo lo cerca de su piel que le dejaban ambos cascos.

\- Bruno…- advirtió Pol de nuevo, el resto de lo que iba a decir ahogado por el sonido del claxon del coche detrás de ellos.

\- Arranca tío, antes de que nos lleven por delante- Bruno replicó con una sonrisa afilada.

\- Serás cabrón- bufó Pol antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

Así de pegado a Pol, Bruno podía notar el calor de su cuerpo a través de la chaqueta y sentir todos los movimientos y giros que hacía el rubio contra su propio pecho. El moreno no iba atento a dónde iban, el recorrido a casa era ya algo que conocía de memoria y puestos a centrarse en algo que ya conocía, Pol Rubio era infinitamente más interesante. Sabía que estaba poniendo nervioso a su novio, no tanto como para que fuera a distraerse del tráfico a pesar de sus quejas, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que estaba jugando con fuego e iba a hacérselo pagar. Bruno estaba tan centrado en el cuerpo de Pol, que le pilló un poco por sorpresa cuando el rubio aparcó y frenó en seco.

\- Eres un auténtico cabrón- gruñó Pol apagando la moto y girando la cabeza para mirarle, encendido- Pero de los grandes.

Bruno le miró sin decir nada, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el rubio se bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco con movimientos bruscos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada?- Pol le miró acercándose a él.

\- Que te gusta que sea un cabrón- retó Bruno girándose en el asiento de la moto, pero sin bajarse.- Te pone.

\- Joder que si me pone- Pol se coló entre sus piernas y bajó la cabeza para morderle la boca- Me pones muchísimo, cabrón. Y pienso hacer algo al respecto.

Pol agarró a Bruno del brazo y tiró de él para que se levantara y se acercara a él.

\- Espera- dijo Bruno aguantando la risa, mientras se quitaba el casco- Ya. ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer, chulito?

Pol le miró alzando las cejas. Ambos sabían qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Pol. Lo mismo que ambos sabían que Pol Rubio era genéticamente incapaz de no responder a un reto, especialmente si venía de Bruno Bergeron.

\- ¿Aquí? Esto- murmuró antes de juntar sus labios.

Pol le besó con ansia, robándole el aliento y haciendo que le invadiera el calor; haciendo que Bruno se olvidara de que estaban en medio de una calle concurrida de Barcelona y solo pudiera centrarse en los labios de Pol rozándole, en su lengua jugando con la suya y sus manos colándose por debajo de su cazadora para apretarle más contra él.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Bruno, entre jadeos cuando se separaron, incapaz de dejar de retar a Pol; de provocarle. Especialmente cuando el resultado era tan tentador como este.

\- No. Pero no quiero que nos detenga la Urbana- replicó Pol moviéndose hacia el portal sin soltarle, obligándole a caminar hacia atrás y confiar en que no le hiciera chocar contra nada- Es que me pones malo, cabrón.

Por toda respuesta Bruno volvió a besarle, aún moviéndose hasta que estuvo a punto de tropezarse con el escalón del portal. Con brusquedad Bruno se separó de Pol y se giró para abrir el portal y meterle dentro de un tirón, arrastrándole hasta el ascensor.

\- Veo que no soy el único que tiene un calentón- comentó Pol mordaz una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta del ascensor.

\- ¿En algún momento he dicho lo contrario?- replicó Bruno contra el cuello de Pol, antes de subir rozándole con sus labios húmedos hasta la oreja- Pero habías dicho que ibas a hacerme algo, chulito y quién está haciendo todo el trabajo soy yo.

Pol se giró para comerle la boca, sólo separándose cuando el sonido del ascensor indicó que habían llegado a su planta.

\- No te preocupes, que te voy a hacer de todo, cariño-replicó Pol quemándole con la mirada antes de girarse y salir del ascensor.

Bruno inspiró, de repente sin respiración. Puto Pol Rubio, que aún después de todo este tiempo conseguía ponerle tan caliente que se olvidaba hasta de su propio nombre. Pero no iba a ser menos. Siguiéndole Bruno se colocó detrás de él mientras Pol abría la puerta de casa. Tan pegado como antes en la moto, pero sin el casco estorbándole, haciendo que Bruno pudiera rozar con sus labios el cuello de Pol, provocándole un escalofrío y un gemido.

\- Adentro- Pol terminó de abrir la puerta de un tirón y arrastró a Bruno dentro- Antes de que te folle aquí mismo y lo vea la vecina.

\- Tiene 80 años, lo mismo le matamos de un infarto- bromeó Bruno.

\- O le alegramos la vista- rebatió Pol cerrando la puerta tras su novio y atrapándole contra ella- Pero me importa una mierda la vecina.

\- Has sido tú quién le ha mencionado.

Antes de que Bruno pudiera añadir nada, Pol le calló mordiéndole la boca; sus manos tirando de su ropa para colarse por debajo y rozarle la piel antes de centrarse en el botón de su vaquero.

\- Siempre con respuestas para todo, historiador. –Pol bajó la cremallera y coló una mano dentro del pantalón- Pero no te preocupes, que ya sé cómo callarte.

\- Dijo el filósofo- jadeó Bruno, mientras Pol empezaba a acariciarle, arrancándole un gemido.- Pol…

\- Shh.- murmuró el rubio pegándose a él todo lo posible sin estorbar sus movimientos. Sus caricias cada vez más rápidas- ¿sabes lo cachondo que me tienes, cabrón? Pegado a mí, notando tu aliento todo el viaje. Y ahora, con esos gemidos que me ponen aún más cachondo. Me pones malo, Bruno.

Por toda respuesta Bruno sólo pudo volver a gemir su nombre.

\- Vas a correrte, ¿verdad cariño?- la voz de Pol, más grave de lo normal, una caricia para Bruno más allá de las que notaba en su piel.- Conozco esos gemidos, conozco cada uno de ellos. Te tengo grabado a fuego.

Pol siguió murmurando pero Bruno era incapaz de prestar atención a todo lo que no fuera el aliento de Pol rozando su cuello y su mano acariciando su polla cada vez más rápido, hasta que no pudo hacer más que gemir contra él y correrse, dejándose caer contra su cuerpo.

\- Pol- gimió, aún con la voz jadeante.

\- ¿Hm?- Pol emitió un sonido interrogante mientras sus labios rozaban su cuello.

\- ¿Con los vaqueros puestos, en serio?

Pol rio, separándose.

\- Si no te hubiera oído, diría que no lo has disfrutado.

\- No digas gilipolleces.- Bruno le miró incrédulo- Pero ¿en serio?

\- Ya te he dicho que me lo ibas a pagar.

Bruno miró su vaquero manchado y de ahí a la entrepierna de su novio, alzando las cejas.

\- Pues el que sigue empalmado y cachondo no soy yo.

Pol volvió a acercarse hasta pegarse a él.

\- Puede que yo sea ahora el único que está empalmado- murmuró Pol contra su oreja.- Pero lo de que no estás cachondo es mentira.

\- El día que dejes de ponerme cachondo, estaré muerto Pol.- suspiró Bruno, con el aire de quién ha dicho eso mil veces.

\- Es mutuo.- replicó Pol con una pequeña sonrisa dulce que se volvió cabrona en un segundo.-Pero de momento aún tengo que hacerte pagar lo de la moto.

\- ¿Ah sí?- Bruno replicó, su sonrisa una réplica de la de su novio- ¿No lo has hecho ya, chulito?

\- Eso era solo el aperitivo, cariño- Pol le mordió el labio, antes de agarrarle del brazo y tirar de él hacia la habitación.

\- A ver si es verdad- retó Bruno siguiéndole.

\- ¿No puedes dejar de retarme, verdad?- preguntó Pol divertido, empujándole hacia la cama.

\- ¿Para qué preguntas algo si ya sabes la respuesta?- Bruno se dejó caer en la cama alzándose sobre los codos- Pero si tanto te molesta, cállame chulito.

Por toda respuesta Pol se inclinó sobre él y se hundió en su boca, los gemidos de ambos los únicos sonidos que se oyeron en el piso durante las siguientes horas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente es la 01:30 de la mañana y no he editado, así que si veis algún erro por favor decidmelo y lo corregiré mañana. Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
